A Magic Unknown
by Nyxfatali
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year and he's in for a few surprises. There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she's linked with the new teacher they all know. Little does Harry know how much she'll change his life. *Chapter 14 up*
1. The New Girl

~ Ok, I've finally gotten all of this straightened out. Here we go. Hope you enjoy. Please r/r.~  
  
  
A Magic Unknown  
  
  
It was yet again another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students poured onto the platform. A new Hogwarts member stepped off the train accompanied by Hogwarts two famous mischief makers, Fred and George Weasley.   
  
" So what school did you attend before this one?" Fred and George had been pelting her with questions and advice the whole train ride.   
  
"Umm, I was home schooled actually." Shock was written all over their faces.   
  
"Is that even allowed?" Fred whispered to George. Thundered hinted rain as they made their way to the carriages. This was Misti's first time at Hogwarts although she was in the 5th year. Ever since she was 11 she had been schooled at home. Her parents at the time didn't approve of her attending a school, though they never mentioned why. They never really mentioned anything for that matter. They had told her only weeks ago that she was adopted, sort of. Her whole life had come out in the open and had been very different from what was expected. Even then, there was something they hadn't told her. She could feel it. She searched the crowd for a familiar face although doubting to find one. She was only acquainted with two of the students and 3 of the teachers. Surely her father would be waiting for her. From what she knew this was his first year also. After managing to prove his innocence (though she didn't know what for) he had gained a position in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for her mother, well, she had learned over the summer that she had died, and like many things, she didn't know how.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Fred, or was it George, made his way over to a rather attractive student.   
  
"Hey, Fred. Have you seen Ron? I lost him on the train." Harry replied. Harry was also in his 5th year, as was his lost companion, Ron. Harry, like Misti, had many secrets though he knew most of them.   
  
"Nope, sorry. I want you to meet someone. Harry, this is Misti. She's new. She's a 5th year too." They both smiled and said hello, ending the conversation. * She seems like the shy type. She's cute.* Harry silently made his opinions about her and left in search of Ron and Hermione, another Hogwarts friend.  
  
" He's really friendly once you get to know him. You two would get along great." Fred and George led Misti in the opposite direction in search of Lee, a member of their mischief crew.  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Black where having a discussion concerning Misti.   
  
" I just don't know how I feel about this. She just met me a few weeks ago and now she's being thrown into the middle of all this. Sooner of later we're going to have to tell her." Prof. Black expressed his concerns.  
  
" She'll be fine. We have every member of the staff keeping an eye on her as well as yourself. She's in Gryffindor so we can introduce her to many students you already know and trust. I'm sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione will accept her as if she was family. She'll be safe. Now from what I've heard, Voldemort is miles from here. He was last seen somewhere near Quebec. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I have everything to worry about. She is all I have left. I'd rather not relive the past."  
  
"I assure you everything will be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have students to greet. You may want to do the same. After the feast you can personally escort Misti to the common room and introduce her to her new companions if it will put your mind at ease." With that the Headmaster left the office leaving the professor alone with his concerns.  
  
*********************  
  
The Great Hall filled with students. Fred and George led Misti over to the Gryffindor table while filling her mind with stories of each teacher (many widely exaggerated).   
  
" See that one sitting at the end of the table. He's the Potions teacher. You want to watch out for him. He's a filthy git. He'll do anything to get you expelled if your in Gryffindor. Befriend Harry over there and you can count on all hell breaking lose with him." Misti glanced over at the subject. Strangely, he seemed familiar, as though he had something to do with all of this. Interrupting her thoughts, a familiar teacher, Professor McGonagal she presumed, made her way to the front of the hall with a stool and an old, worn hat. She recognized this from her previous meeting with the Headmaster. A line of students appeared, many looking frightened or nervous. With that the hat began to sing. This was new to her. All the sorting hat (Was that what it was called? She couldn't remember.) had said was one word in her encounter with it. Once it's song was finished a short round of applause followed and McGonagal began calling out the names. It was short. Only a few of the students took longer than a minute. Many of them only took a few seconds for the hat to decide. With some of them, the hat knew the instant it touched their head. She hadn't been that easy. The sorting hat took at least a few minutes to decide on her placement. With the last student decided McGonagal left with the stool and the hat while Dumbledore prepared for his speech.  
  
" Students, teachers, and ghosts. It is my privilege to welcome you back to yet another year at Hogwarts. I will remind the first years and all those who have forgotten that the Forbidden Forest is still and will remain out of bounds to all students. May I also remind you that under the current conditions, sneaking out will be harshly dealt with. Now for more current news. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black." Many students gasped at this, but the amazement soon faded into applause. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but grin. Over the summer Peter had been found and Sirius's record had been cleared.   
  
"I hope you will do your best to make him feel welcomed here. Let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand the plates and dishes filled with various types of food, amazing many of the new students. Misti looked around. Many of the students at the table she had seen on the train. On either side of her sat one of the twins and at George's right was Lee Jordan who she had met following the introduction to Harry. Fred began pointing out some of the students.  
  
" Those three down there are Harry, who you already know, Hermione, and Ron, my brother. They're all in the 5th year, with you. Next to Hermione is Ginny. She's my sister. She's a 4th year." Missing most of the discussion, her attention was held by a boy a few tables a way. He was tall and blonde.   
  
"Who's that boy over there?"  
  
" Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. You want to steer clear of him. He's in Slytherin. Bad sort they are. Don't get me wrong, a few of them can be Ok, but he's not one of them. He's just like his father. We all know what side he's on." Aside from the comments she couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. During one of the conversations she looked up at him again. Sensing her stare he looked up. For a few moments their eyes met. There was something about him that interested her. Realizing what table she was at he quickly looked away. Meanwhile, down the table another boy realized what just happened. This girl was interesting and there was no way he'd let Malfoy destroy that. 


	2. New and Wonderful

~Ok, second chapter. Please r/r. Hope you enjoy!~  
  
  
The feast was over and students began to head towards their common rooms. Sirius made his way through the crowd of students to find Misti. As paranoid as he was being he couldn't help but worry. *After all,* he thought, *it's only natural, right?* Just as Fred and George were leading her out the door he caught up with her.  
  
" Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll take it from here." Having been doing there best to avoid the teachers for the first few days they left quickly in search of Lee.  
  
"I'll take you to the Gryffindor common room tonight. There's a few people I'd like you to meet. Tomorrow I'll take you to your first class." She couldn't help but wonder if he was as nutty as some of the students claimed. Was it her or did he seem a little jumpy?  
  
"It's all right. I can find it." What did he think she was, a child?  
  
"No, I need to talk to the teacher. There's a few things I need to discuss with him." They stopped in front of a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.   
  
"Password?"  
  
"Borgin Gambol." The portrait swung open to reveal a room full of fellow classmates, the same ones she had seen at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up from the chess game he and Ron were playing and went to greet Sirius. Harry started in on the questions with out even saying hello.  
  
"Where have you been all summer? I didn't know you got your record cleared. How are you doing?" Ron and Hermione rushed to go accompany Harry in greeting Sirius.   
  
"I'm sorry. I've been a little busy with all of this. I'd like you guys to meet Misti. She's in most of your classes."  
  
"I believe we've already met." Harry wondered if Sirius was simply being a friendly teacher of did he already know her?  
  
"Excellent. Would you mind showing her around? Thank you so much." He turned to Misti, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." With that he left. They all seemed a little shocked at what just occurred. Questions ran through there minds.  
  
"Well, this is Ron and Hermione and as you already know I'm Harry. You already know Fred and George. Over there is Neville and Ginny, Ron's sister. That's Seamus..." As Harry took Misti around introducing her Ron and Hermione sat there puzzled.  
  
"Wonder how Sirius knows her."  
  
"Why didn't he write to Harry? I wonder what's going on." Hermione seemed to be more worried about Sirius than the new comer. Students began to head up to their dormitories. Harry and Misti beganto head up the stairs.  
  
"I guess we should follow." Ron and Hermione caught up with them.  
  
"You'll be going with me" Hermione led Misti up on flight of steps while Ron and Harry went the other direction. They came to a door that said fifth years.  
  
"This is our dormitory." They walked into a scarlet room with four-poster beds. There were two other girls in the room.  
  
"This is Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."  
  
"We met. Harry introduced us. So what school did you come from?" Before she could answer or they could ask Hermione ended the conversation with an early-start lecture and a "good night". With that they began to go to sleep. Misti noticed her belongings had already been brought up. She laid there for what seemed like hours. Everything was happening so fast. What if she woke up to find it had all been a dream? She hoped not. Something inside her told her this was the start of something new and wonderful.  
  
~A/N: What is her first class and what does Sirius have to talk to the teacher about. Just keep that in mind. Please review and tell me what you think.~ 


	3. The Secret

~Ok, here we go. Hope you enjoy.~  
  
The halls were quiet. Many of the students were still asleep. Hermione and Misti made there way to the Great Hall while talking about the school and the people there. The one question that had been puzzling Hermione all night finally came out.  
  
"So... how do you know Sirius?" She seemed hesitant to ask the question.  
  
"Well, it's a long story but, well, he's my father actually. It's kind of confusing really. So how do you guys know him? I thought this was his first year teaching here." Hermione was silent for a few moments, still recovering from the shock.  
  
"Oh, well, um," she couldn't seem to think straight, " He's Harry's godfather." They continued to walk in silence. As they entered the Great Hall Harry and Ron were surprisingly waiting for them.   
  
"Wow, you two are up early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You know how it is first day back," It seemed as thought Harry was hiding something, " Hey, Misti, can we take to Hermione for a second? Thanks." Harry and Ron dragged Hermione outside leaving Misti alone. She headed over to the Gryffindor table where she began talking to her roommate, Parvati.   
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile out side Harry, Ron and Hermione were engaged in a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Ok, there's something Sirius isn't telling us about that girl. I mean, how many people just pop out of no where in the 5th year, 2 years from graduation. Sirius knows her some how, but how can he when he's been on the run for the last 14 years. She can't be older than us." Hermione waited for Harry to calm down before she gave her explanation.  
  
"Well, you're right." Ron and Harry stood there dumb-founded. Hermione didn't need any reply to start.  
  
" Misti said she's Sirius's daughter. I don't know anything else, that's all she said." Harry looked like he was about to go ballistic.  
  
"B-but how? I mean, just like that? What if he's married too? That has to be it. He got married over the summer."  
  
" He's been on the run for a while. His record just got cleared. I don't think someone would marry and ex-convict who they just met a few months ago. Anyway, he would have told you." Ron was looking for someway to back it all up.  
  
"But he didn't tell Harry about getting his record cleared either. Anyways, maybe they were like us and kept in touch while he was in hiding. It could be an old friend. Who knows?"   
  
" We'll just have to ask him."  
  
*******************   
  
Misti and Lavender were talking about some of the Gryffindor boys when a familiar figure approached the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Who's the new kid? Another Gryffindor to bring us down?" Malfoy's smirk completed the sentence.  
" What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of those slime balls over there?" Malfoy ignored her comments and turned to Misti.  
  
" You should watch out for some of these people. Especially Potter. They'll only bring you down, if you can get any lower."  
  
" I've noticed. I'll keep and extra eye out for you." She returned his smirk as he left the table to go join his lumbering sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. She turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione reenter the room. She looked over at the table where all the teachers were in search of Sirius. Harry glanced at the table as well.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" They all began to look around for the missing teacher. Hermione happened to notice another missing teacher.  
  
"Hey, Dumbledore's gone also. Where is everyone?" Questions were left in silence as students began to arrive.   
  
~A/N: So what's the secret Sirius is keeping? Please R/R. I should have the next chapter up soon.~ 


	4. Eternity

~Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please r&r. I'd like to know what you think. Well, here we go!~  
Many of the students were already there. Fred and George, being who they are, made a grand entrance with a couple of Filibuster's fire works and Neville's drink. Leaving the scene of the crime they both came over and sat down on either side of Misti.  
  
"Hey baby. I here the lake is nice sometime around noon." Fred glared at George.  
  
"That spot's reserved for me and Angelina. Where is she anyway?" Fred began to look around for her while George continued the conversation.  
  
"Hey, they can sit on the other side." Ron was turning red, while Hermione was looking irritated.   
  
"George, back off. Don't traumatize her." Naturally, Harry came to the rescue. George glared at him.  
  
"You just wish you could look as good as me. Let the master work his charm." He turned to Misti again.  
"You need someone to show you the ropes around here. Fred and I know every nook and cranny in every floor of this place. Life just isn't that fun without the famous Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"You called?" Fred had returned to join the fun.  
  
"We protect the young and innocent from boredom and slimy-no good-gits that ruin our teenage fun and pranks."   
  
"Therefore we shall teach you in the Weasley twins' ways." Ron rolled his eyes. George pretended to wipe away a tear.  
  
"I'm so proud." Hermione had had enough.  
  
"Get over yourselves."  
  
"Hey, it's not our fault you haven't gotten past your textbooks to have a little fun." Hermione scowled. The students had finished eating and many of them were leaving. The trio made their way over to Sirius who was heading over to where Misti was. He saw them coming over.  
  
"Hey, I'll talk to you guys later on today. I've got to go talk to a few people." He left them and went over to where Misti was standing.  
  
"Ok, let's go." They walked out of the Great Hall and began heading towards the dungeons.  
  
"Your first class is potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in that class. The teacher is Professor Snape. All I'll say about him is stay on his good side." They entered the class somewhat early. Only a few students were there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Snape seemed somewhat displeased at the sight of Sirius.  
  
"This is Misti. Misti, this is Professor Snape, your potions teacher. I see Harry is here so they can help you out. I need to talk to Prof. Snape for a minute." Misti left them alone and walked over to where Harry was sitting. Sirius turned to Snape.  
  
"Look, just act normal. She doesn't know anything about it so as far as she knows you've just met her and you never knew about her... or her mother." He replied somewhat sarcastically,  
  
"Of course." With that Sirius left. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother. Painful memories haunted him. Misti glanced at him. She noticed he seemed sad. There was a distant look in his eyes that seemed t speak of a day 14 years ago. Harry noticed something different as well.  
  
"You want to be careful around him. He's not the pleasant sort." Ron and Hermione entered the class.  
  
"Hey, we just passed Parvati. She's looking for you. She should be here in a minute." After last year's Yule Ball he'd been trying to avoid her. She seemed to have forgotten.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Classes were finally over for the day and all the students were enjoying themselves in the Great Hall, that is all but 3 innocent teenagers looking for fun. It was Fred and George's goal to make sure the fun didn't end when they left Hogwarts. Now they had a student to corrupt and train.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should start with the basics George."  
  
"Yes, we shall Fred. Come my dear. To the secret passages." So far in her first few days Misti had found she rather enjoyed the twins' company. She could always count on something exciting to happen with them around. She found George quite friendly and open with her. It was a shame this was their last year. She wouldn't mind getting to know that Potter boy, but her mind was currently occupied with the twins' mischievous plots.   
  
After a night of secret passages, a few run-ins with Peeves the poltergeist, and a nasty incident with McGonagall and a dung bomb on the fourth corridor, they decided to call it a night and head back to the common room. s they entered she noticed Harry and her father talking by the fireplace. They gave a few guilty glances her way building her suspicions that they were talking about her. Deciding it was better if she left them alone, she headed up the stairs to her dormitory. Tomorrow she planned on an early start.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood a ways from the crowd, talking about the previous night. It was Care of Magical Creatures class and Hagrid was too busy helping the student with the hippogriffs. Being 5th years and Slytherin out of the way, Hagrid felt somewhat safe about continuing this lesson.  
  
"So what did he say?" Ron and Hermione had been trying to pump Harry for information about his talk with Sirius.  
  
"Well, er, he wouldn't stay on the subject. Yeah, he kept asking me about how I'd been doing." Ron and Hermione looked disappointed.   
  
"Harry! You three get over here." Hagrid bellowed. He was standing by Misti explaining about how to handle the hippogriff.  
  
"Harry, I need you to help Misti. You seemed to do pretty well last time so just show her how it works. You two will work with Rodwing." He led Ron and Hermione over to another hippogriff not far from theirs. Hermione and Ron watched intently as Harry began showing Mist how to approach the hippogriff right.  
  
"Does any of this seem strange to you?" Ron asked while bowing.  
  
"Of course. What doesn't seem strange?"  
  
"No, I mean with him and her. You know, it seems awkward."  
  
"Well, yes, but we all knew something like this would happen sooner of later." They looked over to see Misti laughing at what seemed to be a revised play of Malfoy's incident with Buckbeak. She continued to pet the hippogriff.  
  
"No, no. You're petting him wrong. Watch." Harry walked over to where she was standing. He took her hand and began to stroke the creature gently, with care. For a brief moment she could feel what he didn't show on the outside. After what seemed like eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes, they were interrupted by Hagrid announcing the end of class. To Hermione and Ron's surprise, Harry left with Misti to go to lunch. Saying good-bye to Hagrid and catching up with Harry, none of them noticed the headmaster staring out the window. 


	5. Last Night

~ Sorry I haven't written in a while. This isn't as long, but I'm just trying to get the story flowing. R&R~  
  
A couple of weeks later, Harry and Misti were walking through the corridors laughing silently. It was late and they were following Filch who was unaware of their presence.  
  
"We are in so much trouble if we get caught." She stifled a laugh as Filch began to curse Peeves.  
  
"That is why we don't."  
  
"Fred and George will kill me in the morning." They left Filch with his confusion and headed back to the common room. Harry couldn't help but stare at her smile. As they entered the common room they found Hermione waiting for them. The first thing she noticed was their linked hands and glowing faces.  
  
"What did you two do?" Hermione's voice was stern.  
  
"Nothing much. Just caused hell for Filch." Harry was expecting a lecture, and as though his thoughts were answered, it started.  
  
"Do you realize how late it is? You left at 8. Now it's 3!! It does not take that long to pester Filch." They tried not to laugh at her serious face.  
  
"We didn't do anything illegal. I promise. You know, you resemble McGonagall when you do that." Pointing out a well known fact, neither of them could contain their laughter any longer.  
  
"Good night, you two. You really should be getting to bed." With that Hermione left them alone in the common room. The two students sat there on the couch, watching the fire.  
  
"I can't sleep, what about you?" She glanced over at Harry.  
  
"Nope, wide awake." Their gaze met, and thus the night crept on.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sunlight peeked through a window. The fire had eventually gone out during the night though neither knew when. Harry looked up to see a rather irritated Hermione. She was shocked at the previous sight. The first thing she and Ron had noticed were Harry and Misti's empty beds. Now here were the two, previously fast asleep on the sofa. Misti's head rested on Harry's shoulder, still. As Harry began to realize the situation he'd been found in, he slowly removed his arm which happened to be around Misti's shoulder.   
  
"Spill." Hermione looked extremely serious and Ron looked down-right confused. Harry was at a loss for words.  
  
"Uh, well, we were, er, sitting here and we just kind of fell asleep." Neither of them looked convinced. Misti looked up.  
  
"What time is it." She looked confused as well. She looked over at Harry.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?"  
  
"We were just wondering the same. Come on you two, everyone's already up and gone. Get going." Harry felt a wave of panic. Everyone had just walked through here and seen them. What did everyone think?  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, he couldn't help but notice all the whispering and stares they were getting. Even the teachers kept glancing up at them from their suspicious conversations. George walked up to Harry.   
  
"So... Have fun last night, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing happened. We were just talking and fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on, we all know there's something going on between you two." Harry seemed a little shocked at the accusation.  
  
"We're just friends." For some reason Harry felt guilty.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say Harry." Harry, had in fact, been pretty truthful. Throughout their late night conversation, the insomnia had worn off and neither of them had planned any of it. They were, so far, merely friends, but Harry couldn't help wonder if that would last. Though nothing intimate really happened, after last night he didn't want it to stay that way/  
  
"Hey." It felt as though the floor had just dropped out from under him. Misti sat in between Harry and George.  
  
"Hi everyone." Harry couldn't believe it. She acted so calm, as though nothing had happened. Maybe he was overreacting.   
  
"Hey Misti, have fun last night?" Naturally, George was the first to bring something up.  
  
"Yeah, we tormented Filch for a few hours." Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Neville finally ended the silence.  
  
"Trevor!!" There Trevor sat, in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Harry too the chance.   
  
"Umm, Misti. Can I talk to you outside really quick."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Avoiding as many stares as he could, they made their way out of the Great Hall. No one noticed the glare and many stares following them from the teachers table.  
  
"Misti, about last night. I..." She interrupted him.  
  
"Harry, it's okay. Really. Nothing happened." He loved her smile. If anything could make it okay, it was her smile.  
  
"Misti, I, well, umm... Would you go out with me?" He did it. He couldn't believe he'd actually said it. He still couldn't figure out where it had come from.  
  
"Yes." Without warning, she gave him a little peck on the cheek and went back into the Great Hall. 


	6. Autumn Day

~Ok, here we go. I'm hoping this will get things flowing. Longer than usual. Please review. Thanx!~  
"WHAT!!" Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock. Ron was even worse. He hadn't uttered a word since Misti came back to the hall and Harry told them he needed to talk to them.   
  
"Hermione, we're just going out. It's not like we're married or anything." They didn't seem to be taking this well.  
  
"Harry, you've only known her for a few weeks. You hardly even know here1"  
  
"Like I said, we're not getting married. We're just going out." Ron was silent.  
  
"Ron, say something."  
  
"What will Sirius say?" Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was lunch time, what Harry had feared all day. For some reason he felt as though this wasn't something he wanted everyone to know. The Great Hall was Gossip Central. Fred and George had huge grins on their faces.   
  
"Go Harry!" Fred called out, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Lu-cky!"  
  
"Shut up, you two. Or shall we discuss you and Angelina?" Harry's face turned red as he came over to sit by Misti. Only Hermione noticed Sirius's unwavering stare at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Hello." Misti seemed rather cheerful this afternoon. He loved her high spirit. He smiled.  
  
"So Harry, half of Hogwarts knows who the lucky man of the day is. How do you feel?" Harry glared at him.  
  
"Sorry folks, looks like no comments from the happy couple." Fred's reporter voice rang through the Gryffindor table, causing quite a few smiles and a coupe of giggles coming from Katie and Angelina. Parvati just glared.  
  
"So what are we doing in Potions? Who finished that essay?" Hermione was the only one who seemed relaxed.   
  
Harry and Misti made their way down the hall, hands linked. Harry couldn't help but notice the stares that followed them.  
  
"Hi." Snape's piercing glare seemed focused on their hands rather than Harry and Misti themselves.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Relax, they're just rumors."  
  
"Albus! How can I relax? Have you forgotten that half the rumors in Hogwarts are true?!" Sirius had been ranting and raving for an hour in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sirius, father or not, it's not like you can keep her from having a boyfriend." McGonagall had been doing her best to help Dumbledore calm Sirius, who was at the moment pacing back and forth in front of Fawkes.  
  
"What is this interferes? Have you forgotten what happened with Melanie and I? I almost got her killed!"  
  
"You di---" Dumbledore stopped McGonagall before she could finish. Tears filled Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Sirius, this will all turn out just fine. I won't let anything happen to Harry or Misti. This time we're prepared. If it goes to far, we shall simply have to end it."  
  
"Do you honestly think you can keep the apart at that point? You couldn't keep Melanie and I out of the same room for more than 24 hours! I just don't know if I can watch history repeat itself." Sirius was now also on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look, they haven't even been going out for more than a day. It's too soon to assume anything. We'll just have to keep a close watch on them. Now, I believe you both have classes to prepare for." With that Sirius left.  
  
"Albus, what if he's right?" McGonagall started to look worried.  
  
"I won't let him be. I'm not losing her too."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We're losing him." Ron exclaimed with a sigh. Harry and Misti hadn't been separated all day.  
  
"So what's in there?" Misti nodded over to the forest.  
  
"Oh, that's the Forbidden Forest. Pretty creepy in there." She smiled.  
  
"So you've been in there? I thought it was forbidden."  
  
"I'll have to show you it sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." They both grinned.  
  
"It's sickening." Ron still hadn't found anything good to say about the couple.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Ron turned bright red.  
  
"Of course not!" He practically screamed. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"I just feel like I'm losing my best friend."  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm still here."  
  
"I know." With the conversation ended, they spent the rest of the class in silence.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The weeks wore out and October was finally here. Harry and Misti's relationship only seemed to grow, including everyone else's. Ron had finally found the guts to ask Hermione to the Halloween Ball and instead of receiving the expected rejection, she gladly accepted. Hermione and Misti had become good friends Sirius was becoming more of a father and tended to play that role more than a teacher. The involved professors only worried more, as Misti and Harry were now impossible to separate.   
  
It was the weekend before the dance and Hermione and Misti were walking around the grounds waiting for Harry and Ron. Autumn leaves covered the ground and a slight breeze blew with overcast skies. It was a perfect autumn day.  
  
"So what are you wearing to the dance?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Misti flashed a mischievous grin.  
  
"Has Harry asked you yet?"  
  
"No, we already know we're going with each other."  
  
"This year should be interesting. Are you two going in costume? Ron and I are. We talked to McGonagall and she said we can go in costume as long as it's formal." Misti shrugged her shoulders. Unexpected arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hello darling. Ron's in the common room. He's waiting for you." Hermione left to go find out what Ron wanted.  
  
"So what's on our schedule today?"  
  
"A fall picnic and a perfect day with you." They both smiled and went to go sit under a nearby tree.  
  
"So what did Ron want?"  
  
"What do you think he wanted?" Harry smile a mischievous grin.  
  
"They really do make a cute couple, I'm not surprised." They sat there in each others arms. A gust of wind sent the colorful leaves raining down upon them. In the distance they saw Ron and Hermione walking towards them, hand in hand. The day couldn't have been more perfect.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Thanx so much to my reviewers: Latinagal, Lady-g, and ScotchTapeLvr! Hope you liked it!~ 


	7. Dances and Stars

~Ok, chapter 7!~  
  
The Halloween Ball was tonight and Misti still didn't know what she was going to where. She had completely forgotten to mention the costume idea to Harry and she only had 2 hours to get ready. She'd just have to go in costume alone. She was going medieval and was wearing a shimmering periwinkle dress with an empire waist and flowing skirt. It fitted her perfectly. She did her hair in a bun with occasionally strands of hair that framed her face. Harry and Ron had already headed down to the ball and Hermione had just finished getting ready and was waiting for Hermione. Hermione and Ron had decided to go as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Hermione looked exactly like the fictional character, except for her auburn hair, which hung loosely around her shoulders.   
  
"Are you ready? Harry and Ron are waiting for us."  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be down in a minute." Misti continued looking for her necklace that completed the outfit. She found it. It was a beautiful, pale blue, pearl choker with dangles of blue topaz stones. Like the dress it fit perfectly. As a last touch she added matching earrings. Now she was ready. She headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Like all dances, the Great Hall was packed with students and teachers. Ron and Hermione were already dancing. Harry was looking around, obviously for Misti. Dumbledore headed over to Harry.  
  
"No need to search any further." He nodded over to the entrance. Harry was astonished. He practically ran over to where Misti was.   
  
"You look beautiful." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Harry wasn't the only one who thought so. As Harry and Misti made their way across the floor, heads constantly turned. Harry and Misti started dancing over by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey! You look great Misti!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron was speechless.  
  
Believe by Cher was playing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Once the song ended Harry and Misti headed over to a near by table. Parvati and Seamus sat a ways down the table. Harry noticed she seemed to be staring at him.   
  
"Hey Misti, you want to dance?" Fred came over to where they were sitting.   
  
"Sure! I'll be right back." She whispered to Harry. She lightly pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Well, we're joining them." Ron and Hermione left the table to go dance. Parvati took this as an open invitation and walked over to Harry.  
  
" Would you mind dancing with me?" She flashed a smile at him.   
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess."   
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius sat at the table watching the students dance. It reminded him of when he attended Hogwarts. Painful memories were back. He couldn't believe how much Misti looked exactly like her mother.   
  
"She looks so much like her mother." Sirius hadn't noticed Snape was there as well.   
  
"Yes, she does." Try as he may to hate Snape for it all he couldn't help but put the blame on himself.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Dumbledore had just livened up the party as he had barely managed to get McGonagall to dance with him to an old favorite.   
  
"This will be our theme song this year." Forever Young by Alphaville played loud and lively over the speakers. About half way through the song Fred was dragged away by Lee and George to go do some much needed planning. Malfoy cut in.   
  
"Hi." Misti, unlike the group, didn't see what was so bad about him. She simply thought he needed a chance.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my god. No he did not!" Ron practically shouted. He elbowed Harry who was engaged in a rather unwanted conversation with Parvati.  
  
"Ow! What Ron!" Ron pointed over to Malfoy and Misti. Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's shirt as he made his attempt to scrabble over the table to get to Malfoy.   
  
"Harry, this isn't the place or the time." Harry and Ron kept throwing deadly glares at Malfoy.   
  
"Harry..." Parvati was desperately trying to regain his attention.   
  
"Not now Parvati." He got up and calmly left the table.   
  
"May I cut in?" Malfoy glared then stepped aside. He knew this was one battle he'd have to work on. Simple insults and wands weren't going to work this time. Take My Breath Away began to play. She leaned her head against him as they danced slowly. Sirius was now doing his best to hold back the tears.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The night wore on and eventually the dance ended, with much reluctance. The Gryffindors all made their way up to the common room while Fred and George disappeared to go get a few things for the party that would continue in the common room.   
  
" Let's go." Misti dragged Harry away from the group.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
After a few stair cases and a much smaller tower, they finally managed to get to the top of the tower. Harry walked over to the window where a beautiful image of the lake under the glow of a full moon and billions of stars held him in awe. Misti walked over to where Harry was and began to climb out the window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you'd think with all the places you've been around here you'd at least have been upon the roof." Harry was still trying to piece together what was going on.   
  
Come on. It's easy." Harry, still wondering what he was doing, climbed out the window.   
  
"Here, take my hand." She pulled him up to a flat ledge next to the tower.   
  
"This is amazing." Harry looked up to see a perfect view of stars. Below them was an amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest. Harry went over and sat beside Misti. A slight breeze brushed through her hair. They spent the next few hours in each others' arms gazing at the stars.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
~Thank you to my reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter! More soon!~ 


	8. Secrets

~Ok, ch.8. Hope you like!~  
Around 3 in the morning Harry and Misti headed back to the common room. Harry stopped her in front of the flight of stairs leading to her dormitory. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. What lasted for only a few savored minutes could have lasted for hours if someone hadn't interrupted them. McGonagall and Sirius stood in the portrait hole and as far as they knew, had been there for the last couple of minutes.  
  
"Professor, I, we were just..." Harry stuttered. With Sirius there as well he hoped this would go smoothly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you head to bed. I was simply making sure the festivity had ended. Misti," In the midst of sneaking upstairs she was stopped in her tracks, "Your father would like to speak with you for a brief moment." With that said, McGonagall left. Harry said good night with a brief kiss and left for his dormitory as told. Misti was left alone with her father. Lately all she'd gotten out of him was lectures, mainly about her and Harry.  
  
"Misti, we talked about this. I do not want you getting close to him!"  
  
"Why? Is it because of mom? That's not going to happen! What makes that so painful that you have to keep me from living my life? What is going on? You wouldn't be doing this without a reason. I need to know. Is it something about Harry? Tell me, dammit!" They'd been through this daily in the past few weeks and she still wasn't getting answers.  
  
"Look, just keep things simple. Don't get to close to him. You'll understand sooner or later." Before she could reply he left, with tears in his eyes. They'd have to tell her sooner or later, he just didn't know if he could handle it. He left to go talk to Dumbledore.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry, after hearing all the commotion, Harry went down to see if Misti was okay. She was still standing in the same spot she had been, staring at the portrait hole. Her hair was beginning to fall out.  
  
:I just don't know what has gotten into him. It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Just because his marriage didn't turn out perfect doesn't mean he can keep me from having a relationship!" As she rattled on, Harry led her over to the couch. She sat down and laid back in his arms.   
  
"He's just stressed." Harry took her hand in his. She sighed. All she wanted to do was lay there in his arms forever. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sirius, calm down." Once again, Sirius had been ranting and raving for the past 15 minutes.  
  
"Albus, it hasn't even been a couple of months. They're too close. What happens after a year? Think of how close they'll be by then! We only have a few years left. Once we tell her she has to concentrate. She can't have him on her mind! It clouds her judgment. Not only is it risky for her, but we're putting him in danger as well. This won't help!" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"You can't just forbid her a social life. As much danger as this could put them both in, she's going to need all the comfort and support she can get. This is quite a burden the has been placed before her. She can't go through this alone. Now, we don't know the outcome of this, so as long as their relationship doesn't interfere, let her live her life to the fullest. It may be the only chance she has." Sirius gave in.  
  
"Very well, but if it starts to interfere, it ends, completely. We need to tell her."  
  
"Give it another month. By then everyone will be ready. Severus has to go through this as well. Remember that."  
  
"Yes. Well, good night." With some of the pressure released, Sirius left.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Tell me what you think. That was kind of short. Sorry. More next time!~ 


	9. Notes

~Ok, chapter 9. Here we go!~  
"AHHHH!!!" A scream rang through the Gryffindor common room. A few days after the previous fight with her father, things had gone back to "normal." Another scream came from the flight of stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Misti came bounding down the stairs, shocking everyone. George didn't have such luck and managed to roll down the stairs after tripping on the top step.  
  
"Your dead!" Misti laughed and bounced around, waiting for George to recover. In her hands was what appeared to be a note, obviously for Angelina. To shocked to avoid George's quick Quidditch reflexes, she was finally pinned to the floor. To George's misfortune, Harry just happened to enter at that very moment.  
  
"Harry! Save me!" She called out in a rather dramatic, damsel-in-distress tone. He laughed, after considering the situation.  
  
"I will save you!" Harry lunged at George.  
  
" Never! She is mine! She has stolen a forbidden treasure!" The three students wrestled on the ground, not noticing the note had been discarded a few feet away. By then the whole Gryffindor common room noticed the amusing conflict. To everyone's surprise, Harry eventually had George pinned. Their act continued on.  
" I surrender! Have mercy on a pour soul!" A few students snickered. Harry released him and made his way over to Misti. George grabbed his letter. Harry swept Misti off her feet.  
  
"I have rescued you fair lady!"  
  
"And I thank you good sir." They kissed.  
  
"Oh no! Fluffy ending! Never!" George interrupted, carrying on the act. He began to run after Harry, who still had Misti in his arms. As the three disappeared up stairs, the common room broke into applause. George came back down laughing. He took a bow. Meanwhile, the two victors collapsed at the top of the stairs, exhausted from previous romp-around. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I say I did quite well, don't you agree." Misti smiled and rolled over next to him.  
  
"Indeed I do." He pulled her into a soft kiss, unfortunately interrupted by George.  
  
"Your fans are waiting." They headed for the bottom of the stairs and made a dramatic entrance.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! We love you all!" They broke into a movie-ending kiss. Everyone eventually calmed down. Harry and Ron were playing an unusually gruesome game of chess while Misti was talking to George.   
  
"So what was in the note?"  
  
"You mean you didn't read it?"  
  
"I was to busy being tackled." George laughed.  
  
"You know, that was fun. Let's try it again." George tackled her and began to tickle her.  
  
"George! Stop it! I give!" She managed to say between giggles. Harry looked up.  
  
"You're gonna have to keep an eye on those two." Ron mentioned. He gave Harry an unusual look. Harry thought about it for a few minutes, but ignored the suspicion and returned to the game.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The weekend was over, Ron and Hermione were settling their couple issues, and Harry and Misti were busy trying to help them while in class.   
  
"Hermione, I told you I was sorry."   
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you're being an arrogant bastard!" He scowled at the accusation and looked as though he was about to reply but she stopped him.  
  
"Don't even start with me Ronald Weasley. I've had enough of you for one day." She walked off and sat down by Misti while Ron sulked.   
  
"Women, I don't even know what I did!" Sirius entered the class.  
  
"Ok class. Please be seated." Harry pulled Ron into a nearby seat as he was still glaring at Hermione.  
  
"We will be working on a fire curse and how to block them." Ron looked rather pale at this announcement.  
  
"I'm finished!" He squeaked. Sirius began to pair the students up, while Ron prayed to be as far from Hermione as possible. Harry and Misti both noticed this was the one class they were not paired in.  
  
" Misti and Hermione, you'll be working over here." They both smirked at the fact that he had placed her on the opposite side of the room from Harry. Sirius walked away to go assist Neville as he clearly didn't have any clue as to what he was supposed to do. Misti pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Hi, love. Whatcha doing?  
  
She folded up the letter and, making sure her father was occupied, accioed the letter over to Harry. He read the letter, flashed that adorable smile she loved so much, and began to write back.  
  
Nothing. So have you noticed that you're on one side of the room and I'm on the other. What ever shall we do?  
  
The letter came back over her way.  
  
What ever can we do when my father is paranoid and happens to be teaching this class? So what are we doing tonight? The roof again?  
  
She began to send it back again, but the transfer was interrupted by a rather disturbed teacher in the middle of the room. He grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Misti was still trying to register the situation and Harry had a look of pure terror on his face. Sirius skimmed over the letter and, misunderstanding the last part, sent a rather frightening glare over to Misti and Harry. After a few deafening, but silent moments, he set aside his concerns and went back to helping the students. They went back to what they were doing, fearing the end of class. But in spite of their fears, the inevitable happened and Sirius's voice seemed stop time itself.  
  
"Misti, Harry, could you please stay for a few minutes." His voice was stern, like the many times he had lectured her. He threw the letter on the desk.  
  
"Explain." Harry began to speak.  
  
"Sir, we meant nothing of it. If there was any offense I am truly sorry. I---" Sirius motioned for him to be silent. He looked over to Misti.  
  
" I thought we talked about this." He was silent for a few moments, then continued. " So, what's been going on on the roof?" Harry was included this time.  
  
" We simply like to go up there to relax, get away from everyone else. I assure you nothing goes on." Harry looked worried and Sirius didn't look assured. Misti, growing tired of her father's games, spoke up.  
  
" Cool it. Nothing goes on and you really have no concern in any of this so may we leave now." A surge of anger and worry flashed through his eyes, but his face remained emotionless.  
  
"Harry, you may go now. Please give Professor McGonagall my sincere apologies for your tardiness." Harry left, glancing back at Misti and mouthing an apology. Sirius turned to Misti. Stubbornness and rebellion shown in her eyes. She held her head up, without defeat, much like her mother had several years ago. This only proved his job was about to become harder.  
  
"Why can't you just relax? Nothing has happened and nothing will. I'm 15 for god sake!"  
  
"You are still my daughter and I am still your father. I have every concern in all of this. I do not approve of these midnight strolls and I do not want to hear about any more occurring. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" Father or not, I can handle myself. Last time I checked, I have been for the last 14 years." Emotions and pain ran through every inch of Sirius's body. The shock of the insult lingered as Misti walked out of the class room. She had never mentioned it, let alone held it against him. Guilt surged through him, only to be set aside when students began to enter the classroom, not knowing what to make of the previous conversation.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How'd it go?" Harry asked as she entered the class. Ron and Hermione had apparently forgotten their issues and were interested in the current matter. McGonagall handed her a rat and proceeded onto Seamus, who was chasing a turkey across the room. They had been working on changing animals into other animals.  
  
" I told him to back off." The tone in her voice indicated that the conversation was over. They spent the most of the class in silence, up until Ron transfigured Hermione's rat into a hummingbird. They spent the rest of class chasing the bird and fighting with each other once more.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~That was a little longer. Hope you like it!~ 


	10. Embracing

~ Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.~  
Joy and laughter rang through the halls at Hogwarts. Time had flown by and to the students' fortune, Christmas break was almost here. Teachers were becoming lax as they found it impossible to control the students at this point in time and Hogwarts seemed to be full of cheerful celebrating and merry-making. Even Ron and Hermione were able to keep their arguments to a minimum. But even with the festivity, Misti and her father were still very distant, though forgiven. Our little group was currently roaming the halls, looking for a good laugh or two.  
  
" So... what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Misti inquired. As expected she was staying for the holidays, though with the tension, Sirius had offered her a visit to an old friend of his. Surprisingly, she declined.  
  
" Hermione is staying with me, isn't that right, love." Harry and Misti couldn't help but laugh. Ron and Hermione had been at it for the past few weeks. They were worse than newly weds.   
  
"Well, naturally, I'm staying." To her surprise, Harry seemed rather happy at this. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar teacher, just happening to be in the same hall. Sirius, like themselves, pretended to take no notice of him. They all turned to Misti.   
  
" I understand the situation, but he is your father. You can't just keep ignoring him like that forever."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to make it last as long as I can." Harry had hoped that this would end soon, but it showed no sign of relenting. The joyful feeling had left with the professor, leaving the group to walk around in silence. After a few minutes and an all to familiar corridor, Ron spoke up.  
  
" Well, I'm going to go find Fred and George and see if they have any plans. Anyone want to come with?"  
  
"No, I need to talk to Misti. You two go ahead." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, but obedient left. Harry led her to their favorite hide-out, the roof.   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So I assume you will be staying here for the holidays." Dumbledore sat across from Sirius's desk.   
  
"Yes, Misti wishes to stay here and I have no need to leave." To Dumbledore's concern, Sirius seemed rather distant.   
  
" Well, in that case, I've arranged for an old friend to visit. It might ease the situation." Sirius eyed him with a look of confusion, though he knew exactly what situation and a very good estimate of the particular friend.   
  
"Are you honestly going to spend the holidays like this? This is your first Christmas back with you daughter, it should be special." Sirius looked up with an emotionless face, shutting the world out.  
  
"She does not want to. If she doesn't feel the need to communicate with me, then I will not make her." The harshness in his voice scared the old man.  
  
"Maybe she just waiting for you to make the first move. There's more to being a father than lecturing. Trust me, I know."  
  
"All to well." Sirius smiled and Dumbledore left to make further plans.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile a rather similar conversation took place on the roof of Hogwarts.  
  
"So, I guess it's just you and me this Christmas."  
  
"Look's that way." She stared off into the horizon.  
  
"What about Sirius?"   
  
"I'd rather not waste such a joyous time being lectured." He could feel and end to the conversation lingering but he would not let her avoid this any longer.  
  
"Misti, just give him a chance. He spent 12 years in Azkaban. Parenting is a hard trait to learn. He really does care."  
  
"That's why he wasn't there for 12 years. No letters, no invitation, no anything. When you have kids, you don't just go get arrested for the fun of it." He sighed.  
  
" You don't know the whole story-" She stopped him short.  
  
"Well, he hasn't bothered to tell me so I'm sticking with what I know." The conversation had really ended and he felt it best to let it remain. He stood up.  
  
" Well, they'll be waiting." He lifted her to her feet and faced the sunset.  
  
" It's beautiful... like you." She smiled and shook her head. Her eyes lit up and he recognized that familiar spark. What would make him smile made him slightly worry and she walked closer to the edge. He wasn't putting anything past her. But the spark disappeared and once again there was love and trust in her eyes.  
  
"Would you catch me if I fall?" All worry was gone and for those few, precious moments they were lost in each other's eyes and the question lingered in their hearts.  
  
"Any day in eternity." She softly smiled and he embraced her. A slight breeze caressed the figures and reminded them of the time, but they didn't care.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Think they got lost?"  
  
"Only in each other." Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, waiting for Misti and Harry to return. Their thoughts were answered and the couple entered the room, Misti still wrapped in his arms.  
  
" Couldn't be a more perfect couple." Hermione whispered to Ron. He nodded his head in complete agreement.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Sorry it's moving so fast, but I'm still trying to get it flowing. I know it sux, but I'm trying. Please review. Thanx!~ 


	11. An old friend and a snow ball fight

~Ok, the much awaited Ch. 11. I started this chapter after reading the 5th book and since this is my fan fiction and Sirius was one of my favorite characters and a main one in this story, I figure screw the book! Sirius shall remain! I still can't believe she did that. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and please... please review.~

Very few students remained at Hogwarts for the holidays this year. Misti was talking to Dumbledore while the Trio was off spending some much-needed time alone with each other. Sirius had just left to meet the old friend that was coming to visit. 

"I just don't see why he's so tense about everything. It's perfectly normal." Misti and Dumbledore had been in a very deep conversation about Sirius and his reactions as of late.

"He spent 12 years in Azkaban. This is rather new to him." Misti looked rather irritated.

" Yes, I know. That seems to be the new excuse." She paused for a minute. " What happened?" Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, as though collecting his thoughts.

" Your father was best friends with James Potter, Harry's dad. When Voldemort was in power, his main target was Harry's parents. We performed a spell to hide them; Sirius was their Secret Keeper. Lily and James could only be found if Sirius told where they were. Sometime later, Sirius made Peter, another one of their friends supposedly, their secret keeper without consenting anyone. Peter betrayed them and Lily and James were killed. Everyone thought Sirius had betrayed them, only Sirius knew about the switch. Naturally, Sirius went after Peter. In the attempt Peter killed quite a few muggles and, being and unregistered animagi, transformed and went into hiding. Sirius was blamed for the murder of the muggles and Peter. Until this summer, everyone believed Sirius was responsible." 

Misti remained silent. Harry and Ron ran into the room, looking for, and finding Misti. 

" Hey, we're going to go greet Sirius with a few snowballs. Want to come" Dumbledore interrupted Misti before she could decline.

"Of course she would. With Remus there he should retaliate. Go on, your father could use a little fun." She gave him a half-hearted smile before being dragged along by the two boys. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, outside, Sirius was talking with Remus, the old friend Dumbledore had invited, while walking up to the castle. Remus was currently asking Sirius about Misti when the 4 students bombarded the rather startled teachers, or former in certain cases. 

Sirius had a look of pure terror on his face, while Remus, who had figured out what and who was going on, began his counter-attack. Sirius, taking the hint from Remus that all was really okay, joined in the fun. 

Soon the friendly attack turned into a full scale war, with every man (or girl) for themselves. 

"Think fast!" At these words everyone turned to find the culprit. In doing so Sirius ever so fortunately received a snowball square in the face. He began to frantically search for his attacker. Seeing Misti rolling on the ground, laughing, answered his question.

"After Misti!" He commanded. 

"All right!" Harry was the first to react and charged after her. Realizing the situation she took off running across the grounds screaming and laughing at the same time.

________________________________________________________________________________

Up in Great Hall the remaining teachers seemed to be entertaining themselves with the show going on outside on the grounds. They couldn't help but laugh at the site of Misti being chased by the other 4. 

"Oh dear, she just ran inside. Everyone get ready for the chase to reach here." At this word Flitwick levitated the table over and away from the center of the room. As soon as they were comfortably situated Misti came barging into the room.

"Can we help you?" Dumbledore inquired rather calmly.

"Professor!" She managed to gasp through breaths, " There after-" Unable to finish her sentence, Ron and Harry ran into the room and spotted Misti. Not moving quickly enough, they both dived and tackled her. Remus and Sirius came running in only moments later and Ron went to join them.

Harry efficiently had Misti pinned and was currently tickling her without mercy while she unsuccessfully tried to fight him off while giggling hysterically.

"You shouldn't betray your boyfriend, now should you?" Between giggles she managed to claim surrender. She laid there breathlessly, while Harry still had her pinned looking rather triumphant.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that is a position you will need to save for a later time." Everyone looked at Dumbledore in shock at his words, while Sirius managed to see it from that point of view and looked livid. Harry, realizing they had an audience, obeyed. 

"Remus, nice to see you." McGonagall said, trying to change the subject after noticing Sirius's reaction to Dumbledore's comment. Sharing McGonagall's intentions, many of the teacher's joined in greeting Remus. With this distraction the four students snuck out into the hall, unnoticed by all but one teacher.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"To the common room!" Mist and Hermione added in chorus, and began to drag Harry and Ron with them.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Great Hall the teachers were involved in an interesting conversation.

"So, how is Misti doing?" Remus inquired. Many of the teachers of the teachers grinned. Only two looked rather solemn about the topic. Dumbledore gladly began.

"Well, she seems to fit in perfectly with our Gryffindor trio, some more than others." He added with a hinting tone. Remus looked over at Sirius and understood immediately. 

"Ahh... she hit it off with Harry, did she?" McGonagall chuckled.

"Oh, they hit it off alright. They're inseparable. It's only been a few months and you'd think they'd have been married for a few years." The teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

"She certainly does take after her mother." Snape added.

"A frightening resemblance." Flitwick continued. The teacher silently agreed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap while Hermione and Misti were talking over on the couch.

"Well, it's the Christmas holidays. You should at least talk to him. He's your father, and even though he's a little tense right now, the fact is he does care."

"I know, I guess this whole situation just makes me kind of nervous. Every time he lectures me I'm scared I'll do something wrong, and instead of discussing it like I want to, I just get stubborn and argue. I'm just so tired of being told I don't know the whole story, or I'll understand later. I want to understand now." Hermione looked over at the two boys laughing loudly.

"Well, tell him. That's your best shot. With Lupin here, that should make it easier on him." With that last word of advice Hermione went to join the boys and Misti left the common room in search of her father.

~Ok, review, tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it absolutely sucked, but it's kind of at that point in the story where I'm trying to get the basics down and still make it sound good. It will get better, I promise, I just have to make sure the ground information is out in the open first. Hope you liked it!~


	12. Burdens and Secrets

~ Ok, lets see how this turns out. Please review. Flames are gladly welcomed, as long as someone reviews. I need to know how it's going. Well, with that off my chest, here we go!~

Misti was standing in front of the Great Hall, debating whether or not she should enter. As curious as she was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him just yet. Finally talking some sense into herself, she entered, gaining the remaining teachers' attention. 

"Yes?" McGonagall inquired, though she already knew what, or who she was looking for.

"Um.. is.. is my dad in here?" McGonagall smiled. This was the first time she had actually called him dad in their presence and the fact that she actually wanted to talk to him was even better. 

" He just left with Professor Dumbledore a few seconds ago." Remus finally said. He noticed how nervous she looked.

"Oh... thanks." The teachers quickly returned to their conversation after she left, though the subject had changed. 

"So, do you think she's going to go talk to him?" Flitwick asked.

"Oh, she will. The question is, will she ask what she needs to. Is she even ready." The teachers nodded in agreement. 

"Severus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked. Snape looked up with a look of shock on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, fine. I was just thinking." McGonagall didn't look convinced.

__________________________________________________________________________________

*Ok, you can do this. You deserve to know what's going on...* Misti continued trying to convince herself everything was just fine while walking to Dumbledore's office where they would surely be. To her luck, she got there all to quickly. 

"Lemon drop." She said. A few steps up she stopped. 

" I can do this. He's my father. No, he's my dad. Something I've been looking for since I can remember. You finally found someone who won't ignore you and that might actually care if you give him the chance. It's time to take that chance and make it work." With those last words of confidence, she made her way up the last steps and stopped in front of the door. She inhaled deeply and knocked. 

"Come in" Dumbledore answered. As she suspected, Sirius was there as well. Both were now turned to her, waiting.

"I was looking for my dad. I needed to talk to him." The twinkle in his eyes seemed to brighten with that comment.

" Indeed you do. I think we all do. Please, sit." He motioned for her to sit. They sat in silence for just a few seconds, telling her that she was in for quite a talk.

"Misti, a few months ago you found out about who you really are. You met your father and learned a small portion of your background. Unfortunately there's far more to it than family. We were just discussing that we think it's time you learned a little more about yourself..." He paused to see her reaction. So far she seemed curious and interested. He continued.

"Misti, this is hard to explain, but your no ordinary witch, and you come from no ordinary family. Your mother was very unique indeed, and passed that uniqueness on to you. You see, long ago, there was a prophecy made concerning your mother's line. In short, it stated that a great evil would rise, and to counter it, all that is pure and good in the world would create a being full of power and wonder. This source of good was the only thing with ability to conquer that great evil. If that evil managed to corrupt the being, then it would become unstoppable and the world as we know it would end in darkness and pain."

"You know what that evil is, don't you." 

"Voldemort." She replied. Over her time here she had heard many stories about him, including Harry's.

"Yes, and that pure being just happens to be a witch. A witch that just so happens to be sitting right in front of me." The two teachers now sat in silence waiting for her reaction.

"Well, now I've heard everything." A he had predicted, she reacted with sarcasm.

"Am I honestly supposed to believe that I am this all powerful being that's supposed to destroy the greatest tyrant in history? I mean, come on. I came up here to talk with my father seriously. No listen to a bunch of fairy tales." Dumbledore grinned slightly. *Just like her mother* he thought.

"Misti, give me a chance to explain. I know it's hard to comprehend. You have a power that takes time to develop. Now you and I both know exactly what I'm talking about. All your life, you've been searching for answers. To what, you don't know. You've always felt like you had a greater purpose. The people you grew up with always under-estimated you and you knew one day you'd show them, you just never knew how. Well here's your answer. Now are you willing to work with us?" Sirius was rather surprised at what he had just said, though he understood little of it. He looked at Misti and noticed that somehow, Dumbledore had hit a nerve. 

"Fine, though I still have my doubts." Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well then. This will take time though, and patience. What I have just told you is nothing compared to what it's really like. A hard as it is to imagine, you determine this world's entire future, as well as the muggle world. The task ahead of you is greater than any ever set. That is all we can tell you for today, though I'm sure you'd like to talk to your father." She looked over at Sirius.

"You do understand you cannot mention this to anyone? The only people who know is, and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Not even Harry may know. Should your secret ever be discovered the results could be fatal. Voldemort has many spies, and even Hogwarts cannot prevent them." He paused and noticed she looked rather stressed, though she handled it very well. 

" Well, if that is all I need to speak with a few teachers. Good day." With that Sirius left.

"Misti, if you need to talk, I am here. I understand that you are probably very confused right now, and it doesn't end here. The stress will only build." She sighed.

"Thank you." With that she left.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Flitwick and Lupin had left to discuss his lesson plan and had left McGonagall and nape alone in the Great Hall. Sirius entered looking very stressed and worried.

"Well, she knows." Snape just shook his head.

"She's only 15. I don't know how you expect her to handle this on her own."

"She won't be alone. We're all here to help her with this. She's going to need all the help she can get."

~ Ok, review, tell me what you think, and I will work on getting the next chapter up. Thanx!~


	13. Zombie

~ Ok, chapptie 13, whoopty do! Well, hope you like and I've given up on reviews, although if you do, they are GREATLY appreciated. Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing or unusual, but this one is going to be a bunch of little scenes from different points of views. Once more, hope you like!~

The halls were empty, it was past midnight, though she didn't know when. She could have cared less whether or not anyone saw. It had been four days since the critical talk with Dumbledore and her father. She still didn't know what to think about all of it. As much as she tried not to believe it, she knew it was true. He was right, she could feel it. The halls were cold, the stone froze against her bare feet. She shivered as a chill traveled up her spine. She felt cold, and empty, emotionally. She had finally found the missing piece, something she had longed for for ages, yet something was still missing. Even the silent halls spoke of confusion.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Albus, she's been up all night. It's 3 in the morning! She been doing this for 4 days now. It's not healthy!"

Dumbledore sighed as he looked up at the worried teacher.

"I know Minerva, you're not the first to consult me. All we can do is expect it. Put yourself in her shoes."

"But Albus! You haven't seen her lately! She's a zombie. I'm surprised she's even left the common room. She just walks around all day, alone. God only knows what she's thinking!" Dumbledore smiled. 

"She has a lot to think about, Minerva," she scowled," If it pleases you, I will speak with her. Now I suggest you get some rest as well."

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Harry, she's been doing this for four days now. You've got to talk to her. Something's up." Harry had to admit she was right, but for some reason he felt she needed a little time on her own to think. *I suppose she's had four days to do that. Maybe Hermione's right.* Harry finished his thought and left the common room without explanation. The halls were quiet considering the lack of students during the holidays. If anyone would be wandering them, it was Misti. He'd heard the teachers complaints about her recent behavior. He had a slight feeling that she had finally talked to her father and that this was possibly what caused this sudden change. *Well, the only way to find out is to talk to her.* Soon he found himself somewhere in a familiar corridor, passing a window. He stopped and backtracked, staring out onto the grounds. There she was, standing in the middle of the snow, without a cloak on no less. He sighed and headed for the quickest route out onto the grounds.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The snow was cold, she knew it was, but for some reason she couldn't feel it. Whether it was because she was numb or simply because her mind was elsewhere, she didn't know. She could feel a slight breeze against her cheek. She'd been thinking for far too long, she knew, but it was something worth thinking about. She knew about the teachers complaining about this recent development. For all she knew, some of them might have been worried. After the "talk" her father had had a rather similar reaction, though she had a feeling it had more to do with memories, rather than shock. She did admit that she had handled it well in Dumbledore's office. But now that it was sinking in, the reality that dawned on her was quite a load. It was here in the now that she decided this was her load to deal with, and she would. With a brief look around and the scenery before her, she took a deep breathe and turned around.

"Ha.. Harry. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Hermione and Ron?" She inquired.

" I should be asking you the same question." A brief moment of silence followed, telling him he would have to dig for answers.

"You don't have a cloak on." He pointed out.

"I'm not cold." In spite of her answer, he took of his own cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

" You're going to catch a cold like this, come on. We need t get you inside." He put comforting hands around her shoulders and led her back up to the castle.

Meanwhile, a headmaster up in his office was viewing the previous scene with interest. Such a perfect couple they made, much like Sirius and his granddaughter had made. Such a shame that something so perfect could get in the way. His thoughts were interrupted, by another. He needed to talk to her. He needed to talk to Sirius as well. He supposed that was the best place to start. With that the headmaster left the room in search of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After stopping by the common room only to earn a few questioning stares from Ron and Hermione, Harry had managed to lead Misti up to the roof. If was going to talk to her, this was the best place.

"Misti, is everything okay?" He questioned, testing the water. She looked at him with a rather blank stare.

"Yes, fine." She stated plainly. He sighed.

"Misti, something is wrong. You know it, we all know it." He was surprised to find some emotion in her face, her eyes. What used to be twinkling with curiosity and fierce emotion, had only held emptiness for the past few days. 

"Nothing's wrong, honestly. I've just been thinking." 

"Misti! It must have been a lot to think about because you've been walking around like a zombie for the past few days. I'm beginning to wonder if you're really alive. Talk to me." His sudden outburst had startled her, though she expected something similar. She began to look around randomly hoping for a distraction. 

"I'm sorry, There's just a lot going on in my mind," He began to interrupt, but she stopped him, already knowing his comment. "Harry, I can't, I can't really talk about it." She stood up, and he followed.

"I wish I could, but it's just... another one of those things that really can't be discussed. It's nothing to worry about, really. I just really had to think about it. I'm fine now." Her eyes were hopeful and apologetic. Somewhat satisfied with her answer he nodded his head. 

" Fine, but if you need to talk, I'll listen." She smiled.

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Mother's Story

~Ok, here you go. In this and hopefully the next few chapters we'll learn about her mother. Hope whoever's reading this likes.~

The halls of Hogwarts were once again crowded with the end of the holidays. Classes were back in session and the teachers were harder than before, especially on the 5th years. Remus had decided to stay for little while longer and seemed to lighten Sirius's mood. Misti had managed to return to normal as well, much to many teacher's liking. Even Snape had to admit that it was much better when she seemed to be alive. It was this particular teacher that Misti seemed to notice one day. With that, she did the unthinkable, she tried to talk to Snape.

The bell rang, to every student's relief, signaling that potions was now over. The trio was packing up and ready to leave, but Ron noticed Misti was just sitting there staring towards the front of the room.

"Come on Misti, I'm starving." She seemed to be thinking rather deeply.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." They all cast worried glances towards one another.

"Misti, what are you going to do." She only separated from the group when she felt not enough mischief had been caused, much like Fred and George to his luck, and he new one thing, Snape did not handle mischief well. She smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Snape for a minute." To her surprise, they all looked at her like she was completely insane.

"Have you gone bonkers?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face, " Your in Gryffindor, even attempting to look at him to long could be dangerous." She frowned.

"Your being ridiculous. You guys go on, I'll be there in a minute." After hesitating, and earning a stern glare from her, they left. She began walking up to the front of the room, where a busy potions master became aware of the fact that he still had a student in his classroom, a Gryffindor, no less. 

"May I help you?" He asked rather coldly. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Hi." She said rather randomly, as though he was just another normal person she talked to everyday. Unsure of what to make of her comment, he replied."

"Hello... Did you need something?" He stated, though this time not as coldly. 

"No." She stated as though it was completely normal. The was a silent pause.

"Do you always stay locked up in the dungeons?" He had not expected this sort of question. Finally deciding she was serious, he answered.

"You know very well I do not." He began to clean up around the room.

"You don't seem like much of a people person." She stated.

" I find it pointless and time-consuming." She smiled.

"I used to think the same thing. But that's not really the reason is it." He looked at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"You knew my mother didn't you." He was speechless. Something he had tried so hard to forget, and now here it was, staring him in the face. For the first time in 14 years the ice wall he'd managed to build around his emotions came shattering down. Standing there in shock, he stared at her. *She looks so much like her mother* he thought. He sighed and gave in.

"Yes... I did." The smile she had worn only moments ago was now gone, replaced with a look of curiosity and was it regret he saw? 

"What made you think that..." She cut him off.

"Instinct." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok I heard your conversation with my dad the first day, and figured out the rest." Silence... it was almost unbearable.

"You didn't just know her did you?" He was surprised. This girl knew a lot for such little information. Was he that readable?

" I know that you're... well, rather anti-social, but can I ask you something." He was surprised at how easily she seemed to reach him. She was unafraid, accepting. Just like that similar face that saw past his exterior in previous years. 

"Yes." He was shocked at his own answer.

"What was she like." Any other student would have been down right shocked, and would have possibly keeled over at the current sight, but Misti was unmoved. Severus Snape was almost smiling.

"She was everything," He seemed to be lost in thought now, unaware of that fact that he had now let his guard down, and she knew it, " She was fun, brilliant, risky, mysterious, adventurous, she was practically perfect." He really was smiling now. He looked up and realized what he had just said. 

"She... she was a good person. Come in." Students began entering the classroom, signaling that the conversation was now over, much to her dismay.

"Thank you." She whispered before leaving the classroom. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

This was the first step she had taken. She had had a lot of time to think over the last few days. She wanted to know more about her mother. After the life-changing discussion only days before, something had come to her, they mentioned her mother. She couldn't help but feel that was where the answers lied...

The common room was finally empty. She hadn't had a midnight stroll in days. This time would be different though. She needed to be alone. Not even bothering to be careful about Filch, she walking out of the common room without a care in the world. Tonight was her night. Letting her feet lead, she found herself in the Astronomy tower. She walked over to the large window, where she could feel a comforting breeze. A sense of freedom overcame her. She leaned out the window and stared at the ground below her.

"Do be careful, you would not be the first student to fall out of that window." The voice startled her. To her luck, that voice just so happened to belong to Albus Dumbledore. 

" Hello professor." She said rather calmly, dismissing the fact that it was after hours and the one person she was so luckily caught by was the headmaster himself.

" I've always found that midnight was the best time to think." She smiled, this old man could read people like books. 

"Well, I suppose I've had a lot to think about." 

"Indeed you have, though if I am correct, there's something else on your mind as well." He was right, and she knew that this was the next step she needed to take. She looked hesitant.

"Sir... could you... could you tell me about my mother. I mean really tell me about her. I'm tired of trying to piece the little bits and pieces I hear of her together." The twinkle in hi eyes only grew brighter.

"I was wondering when you would inquire about that."

"Well, I did talk to Professor nape about it this morning." Curiosity flashed through his eyes. 

"Did you." He smiled.

" They went back a ways, just as her and your father did." She was truly interested now.

"Sit, this may take a while." She obeyed, ready for answers.

" Well let us start with the basics. You've had a few shocks these past few weeks, why not add another. Melanie, your mother, was my granddaughter." She seemed to be considering the thought. Then a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Whoa, that would make you..." He smiled.

"Yes, you great-grandfather. It gets better. Her mother died at a young age, and her father... well, that's a story for another day. Naturally, I raised her. She was a lot like you, very unique and vibrant. So happy. Then Hogwarts came. I was rather hesitant to let her go. She made friends with a particular group, one you may know, or at least Harry does. They called themselves the Marauders. You father just so happened to be apart of that group. But being your mother, and standing out as she did so very well, those weren't the only friends she made. Despite her Gryffindor title, she made many friends outside her own house. And much to many Gryffindors' dislike, that included the Slytherin house." She frowned slightly.

"I don't see what's so bad about them." Dumbledore smiled. *Like mother, like daughter* he thought.

"Well, not much happened the first few years. We told her of her family history, and she handled it very well. She had a very open mind. Fifth year came though. Her and your father began to date." His smile faded.

" I wish I could change things. I tried to keep their relationship minimal, but it only became stronger. We had many conversations, much like the ones you and your father had. It finally got to the point to where the only option I saw was to separate them. I thought I had solved the problem. With help from their friends though, and their determination, they fought past my wishes and strengthened their relationship. Somewhere in the middle of all that, your mother became good friends with Severus Snape. I don't know the details, but somewhere in 6th year your mother and father quit seeing each other for a time. She found companionship with Severus Snape. In the end, she chose your father of course, but I don't believe their love ever truly died. And I couldn't stop any of it."

" Sir, why did you try so hard to keep her from that? Why does he try so hard?" He managed a sad and regretful smile.

"You see, She had a responsibility, similar to yours. Love is a powerful thing. Her and Sirius had one of the deepest loves I have ever seen. Something like that can cloud your judgment. We were unsure if she was the one the prophecy spoke of, and that gave me many reasons to try and destroy that. Being blinded by love can cause you to forget about your responsibilities. When in love, people risk everything, and they did." He sighed.

"After graduation your parents married. I had given up by then, thinking it was for the best, and I see now it was in her case. Their love was what set the prophecy in motion. Eventually they had you. Now, you know Severus was once a death eater." She nodded.

" One night, when you were about a year old, Voldemort came for your mother, believing she was the prophecy being. Having no wish to kill her, she gave him a good chase. She tried to protect you. They managed to corner her somewhere in the woods behind the house. Sirius and I had gotten there to late." He was on the verge of tears now.

"Severus was there as well, believing she wouldn't be harmed. As Voldemort advanced on her, Sirius and I showed up. One of the death eaters fired upon us. To this day Sirius blames himself for her death. He managed to come up behind her, hoping to pull her out on time. The death eater... he missed. Curse his aim. Melanie, got hit instead. If we hadn't managed to pull him off, he would have stayed by her side forever. Severus didn't leave with the others. To my surprise he stayed, mourning as well. After that, he came to me and offered to help our side. They both never forgave themselves for that night. Then there was you. Only a few months after that, Voldemort attacked the Potters. Naturally, Sirius went after Peter, and got thrown into Azkaban. We were positive you were the one. Knowing I couldn't take care of you and keep you a secret we hid you. Using advanced charms we managed to hide you until now. With your father out of Azkaban, we had to discuss this. Your 15, and nearing that stage where your powers begin to excel. We thought that now was the best time." He sighed again, and managed a half-hearted smile. She sat there in awe. It had finally come out. For once, she almost felt as if she knew her mother. She smiled.

"Thank you." She lowered her head.

As she got up to leave, she noticed his eyes were slightly glistening with tears. She finally understood how much effect her mother had had on people, especially the select few in her life. He managed to bring back that twinkle and stood as well.

"Well, you really should be heading to bed now, a long day awaits tomorrow. Good night." With that he left, leaving her a few peaceful moments to stare out onto the grounds and wonder, imagine about the previous story.


	15. Conflicts

~Ok, ch. 15. Hope you like!~

The Valentine's Ball was only 2 weeks away, and was officially the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to know who was going with who and what they were wearing... It was utter chaos in the teacher's opinion. 

Classes had ended for the day, and Misti was sitting under and oak tree near Hagrid's. Harry was at quidditch practice, and Ron and Hermione were in an unknown location at the moment, so she at there quietly by herself, working on an essay for potions. She didn't notice someone standing in front of her. She looked confused as if she couldn't find an answer.

"You look like you need help." Misti looked up, startled. Before her stood Malfoy, without his usual smirk, surprisingly. She smiled.

"Actually, yeah. I can't remember the last ingredient on this potion." He sat down beside her and read her unfinished essay.

"Oh.. that's easy. It's shrivelfig." He claimed, as if it were the alphabet. She smiled.

"I'm impressed." He laughed.

"It's quite simple, really."

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, well. Like mother, like daughter indeed." Dumbledore claimed glancing out the window. Sirius looked up from fidgeting with his hand, a worried expression carved into his face. He dashed to the window.

"Oh, good heaven's, no. Harry is one matter, but him! It's like a modern-day Snape!" The door shut behind them.

"You called?" The subject spoke up.

"Ah, Severus, you really must see this. Quite extraordinary." Snape came to the window with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. He half-heartedly smiled. 

"Well, I don't know about a Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy's taste certainly has changed." Sirius was the only one who didn't seem pleased. 

"That's it! I'm going to go put a stop to this now!" He stormed out, leaving the two with smirks on their faces.

"Don't know what he plans on doing about this." 

"Let him try, Severus. Let him at least feel like he's in control."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Misti and Draco were walking down the hall just as Sirius turned the corner. 

"Ok, thanks for the help, I'll see you tomorrow!" She called as Malfoy headed for the Slytherin common room. She turned to see an irritated Sirius headed her way.

"Oh dear..." He stopped right in front of her.

"Oh dear is right. What were you doing with Malfoy? What happened between you and Harry?"

"Ok, first, his name is Draco. Second, why would you care what happened? You were so set on breaking us up, before, what changed? And third, nothing happened, he was just helping me with potions." Sirius didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what was on his mind." Misti rolled her eyes. 

"I'm going now." She walked away from a protesting Sirius.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor tower, Parvati and Lavender had just viewed the previous outdoor scene between her and Malfoy. 

"Oh, don't over react."

"She was with Malfoy! Harry doesn't deserve this! That little slut!" Parvati had been ranting and raving for the past few minutes, and plotting amongst the rambling.

"Oh please, we both know that all you care about is getting with Harry." Parvati began to protest, but was cut off.

" I don't want to hear it, just don't do anything drastic." Lavender left the room in search of better company.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ron had just entered the common room only to be attacked by Parvati. 

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She said dramatically, but quietly as not to raise suspicion. Lavender, however, knew, but continued her game with Ginny.

"I really need to talk to you... in private." Harry looked at Ron for help. He only shrugged his shoulders. Be fore Harry could answer, he was being dragged out of the common room.

"I'm sorry, I know this is bad timing and you are just going to hate this, but I have to tell you." Parvati rambled.

"What? Just tell me."

"Harry... I saw Misti..."

"Go on..." Parvati sighed for effect.

" I saw Misti with Malfoy. I'm so sorry. I..." Harry looked unconvinced.

"No, you must have misunderstood or something.---" Parvati cut him off.

"No, Harry. I know what I saw, and I hate to do this, but Misti isn't as great as we all thought." Harry looked disturbed.

"Where is she?" 

"I don't know-" She said as he turned sharply in search of Misti.

Misti had just finished talking to the twins, who were currently trying to hunt down Peeves one of their brilliant plots, when she was found by Harry.

"Misti, we need to talk." He stated rather sternly, she noted.

"Ok..." He had a certain look on his face that she had never seen before, and she didn't like it.

" Parvati was talking to me today, she mentioned you and Malfoy." She looked confused.

"'Ok, what about him." She was worried about where this was leading.

" I heard you were with him."

Yes Harry, I was." She claimed, desperately confused. Her worried look made him feel guilty, but a part of him knew that he had to find out.

"So you were! Misti!" Harry exclaimed, stepping back.

"Harry," she sighed, finally understanding what this was about. "Not like that. It was just homework." He looked very unconvinced.

"Yeah, Misti, sure. You know what..." There was a very uncomfortable pause.

"I don't know what to say. I thought you were different." Misti stepped forward and reached out to him, beginning to try and explain. Harry stepped back again.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go find Ron." Harry turned and stomped away, anger, and partially guilt for reasons he did not know, swelling. Misti sat there shocked at the previous events. he had been telling the truth, and what had Parvati told him? She knew Parvati's crush hadn't ended, but she had never thought it would go this far.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"How could she do this!!!" Harry had been ranting and raving for the past 15 minutes straight, and frankly, it was beginning to scare Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, there's got to be more to it."

"She admitted it herself!! What more do you bloody want?" Meanwhile, Parvati was busy listening outside of the door. She didn't see Ginny behind her.

"What happened?" Parvati turned around startled.

"Oh, umm... something with Harry and Misti." She said.

"Whoa..." Ginny quickly turned and headed for the common room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Misti got back to the common room, it was in an uproar. Once someone saw her, people began rushing over to her.

"Misti! What happened? Is it true?" Angelina asked, concerned.

"What's true?" Parvati slowly pushed her way through the crowd to Misti.

"Oh please, like we all don't know. I saw you with Draco Malfoy. How could you do that to Harry. You disgust me." Misti turned on Parvati.

"Look, I don't know what you told Harry, but you'd better get your ass up there now and set things straight." No one had seen her this angry before. Even Fred and George were scared.

"It's not my fault your Slytherin's slut. He's far game now." Everyone waited in suspense, waiting for a fight to break. This had never happened within Gryffindor's own house before. To everyone's relief another voice interrupted the commotion.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall's voice rang through the common room. 

"Nothing." Misti said calmly, her glare never breaking.

"Your father is looking for you.": McGonagall told Misti.

"Run to Daddy." Parvati insulted. To everyone's surprise, she did.

______________________________________________________________________________________

She knew she should be going to find her father, but she didn't care. All she knew was confusion. The lake seemed to be her only friend. A slight tear made from frustration and a small pain soon to grow slid down her face. How had this happened. Such sudden changes, and no control. 

"Want to talk about it?" A voice came from behind her. She could make our Draco on the rock a few yards away.

"Not like it would help." They sat in silence for few moments.

"Let me guess, Potter." Misti gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"How'd you guess?" 

" Only the fact that I could hear him ranting about it two corridors down." The next hour was spent in silence, simply staring at the lake, waiting for something, though neither knew what. Meanwhile, another shadow lingered in the window of the Gryffindor tower, waiting for something he feared.


	16. Upside Down

~ok, here we go, hope you all like it so far..~

It was 10 o'clock as they began to head back up to the castle. He had never felt like this before. He almost felt sorry for her, but Malfoy's never felt pity. She was a Gryffindor, for crying out loud. This wouldn't go well with everyone. But nonetheless, there was something about this girl that made him feel almost human, almost emotional, like the Malfoy title did not matter. It was something he had been searching for for years.

They both went their separate ways. As much as she preferred not to, she headed back for her own common room. Her entrance through the portrait hole was not as she had expected. No one was left in the common room but Hermione and Harry, who were deep into an argument about none other than herself. Neither of them noticed she was there.

" Harry, you didn't hear what Parvati said. I'm telling you, you should talk to her about it. Misti may just be telling the truth. I don't think she would do that to you." Harry didn't seem to want to hear it.

"No, she admitted it herself. She was with them. And you saw them out there just a minute ago. Something's going on and I don't like it. Why couldn't it be anyone but Malfoy?" Harry was pacing back and forth across the common room now.

"Harry, you're probably overreacting. You really need to go talk to her." Harry paused for a minute.

"Are you going to?" Hermione pressed.

"No." Harry said suddenly.

"Parvati was right. Maybe she's not what we thought. I'll talk to her in the morning. It's over." Harry began to head up to the dormitories, just as Misti came out of the shadows, in tears.

"Misti..." Hermione whispered. Harry turned around.

"Harry..." She grasped for the right words.

"You." Harry said with a glare. This only caused more tears to roll down her cheeks. The hatred in his voice scared her. Only he knew how false that hatred was.

"Looks like I can cancel our little chat for tomorrow." He spat. With that he quickly left the common room.

"Misti, I'm so sorry..." That was all she heard, as she left the common room yet again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You should be in your house..." Sirius said rather calmly, surprisingly.

"That's the last place I need to be." Misti replied, who was sitting against a wall on the 4th corridor.

" McGonagall said something went wrong today... Want to talk about it?" For once, Misti did.

"It's just Harry." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't have to do with Malfoy would it?" He said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I can't believe he's overreacting like this." She felt the tears again.

"He's just scared. Worried that he might be the one who's wrong. Your mother and I went through that."

"With Snape." Misti interrupted. Sirius looked shocked.

"Yes, how did you know." 

"Dumbledore."

"Oh..." Sirius said, still mildly shocked. Misti stood up.

"I'm going to head back to my common room." She began to walk away.

"Misti.... If you need to talk, I'm here." He said, hoping to take the fatherly step Dumbledore had spoken of. She smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Two days had gone by, and in that short time period, Misti's life had completely turned upside down. Very few Gryffindor's were speaking to her, Malfoy seemed to show up more often, and the Slytherins seemed to be almost tolerant of her. It was as though they were all working together. It was that day the Malfoy took the first step.

"Misti!" He shouted as she was leaving the Great Hall. This attracted a few stares from the Gryffindor table. He looked back.

Here, let's talk outside."

Wonder what that's about." Snape commented.

"No doubt a similar situation in our Hogwarts years." Sirius said sternly.

"Indeed, this should turn out to be rather interesting." Dumbledore claimed with a twinkle in his eye.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Misti, look, I know you and Harry just broke up, but I wanted to ask you while I still can." He sighed, and continued,

"The Valentine's Ball is in less than 2 weeks and I, well, I wanted to know if you would go with me." Misti slightly smiled.

"I'd love to." She could have sworn he almost smiled.

"Great." He said.

"I'll see you around." He said cautiously, and turned to leave. No one saw Parvati listening around the corner...

~Sorry, this one was a little short...~


End file.
